


客栈

by 冰凝_相思草 (skyai)



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient China, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E5%86%B0%E5%87%9D_%E7%9B%B8%E6%80%9D%E8%8D%89
Summary: 清水百合，一篇四分玛丽苏三分矫情两分恶心还有一分人物崩坏的文，反正女主说GL无论怎么腻歪都没关系……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/gifts).

这是一家很奇怪的客栈。没有名字，门前的牌匾上就写了“客栈”两个字。  
可是这镇上还有许许多多其它有名字的客栈，所以久而久之，人们为了方便区分，就管这里叫“无字客栈”了。

无字客栈最初只有一位老板娘，是个年轻女子，孤身一人。以往过路的客人熟悉的都称呼她为——雪儿姑娘。

这天清晨有辆马车运送了一批新的桌椅板凳进来，正停在客栈侧门口卸货。老板娘难得起了个大早，翻过悬挂在大堂门边的日历，在自己的哈欠声中看到了上面的节气提示——  
小雪。  
她情不自禁地念了出来。

陈梦莺听到这两个字，刚准备挪开的脚步又顿了下来。  
她停驻举目，又向堂内探视了一眼，只见老板娘挥着浅绿色的袖子挡在额头，这时候半转过身来，与她对望。

“客官有事？”老板娘声音清脆，正是刚才念出“小雪”二字的人。  
她转身的动作带得日历上的纸页扬了起来，陈梦莺斜瞥一眼，几乎立刻就明白是自己误会了，于是礼貌地摇摇头，答道：“没有。”  
老板娘隔着门槛上下打量了她一番——此女身材小巧，上着一件正红的毛领长披风，下穿黑色宽腿长裤，脚踩长筒皮靴，腰间还悬着把相对朴素的长剑，勉强像是个行走江湖的打扮。  
“外面天寒，客官进来说话吧。”也不等陈梦莺答应，老板娘就撩起裙摆，径直向里让了两步，摆出一个“请”的姿势。  
陈梦莺对于别人的邀约大多是不会拒绝的，正巧今日闲着无事，便也跟着走了进去。

堂内桌椅有些泛黄显旧，倒是都干净得一尘不染。  
老板娘却只是站在大堂中央，并没有请陈梦莺坐下的意思。  
请了人进门，又不坐下倒茶，这虽违背了一般的待客之道，陈梦莺却也不甚在意。  
她离家日久，这七八年来，游走四方，居无定所，不是拘泥于这些小节的人。相比之下，她更喜欢遇见一些有意思的人，看到一些奇特的事。  
既然老板娘目前态度存疑，那不如自己先开口好了。

“今天小雪了。”陈梦莺望了一眼门边，将先前听闻老板娘话语之意重复了一遍。  
老板娘愣了一瞬，随即笑问道：“我刚才就是随口念叨，姑娘怎么又感慨起来了？”  
“我不是感慨。姑娘是随口一说，却不防我正从门口经过。”陈梦莺如实相告，“我的小名便叫‘小雪’，刚才姑娘出声，乍听之下还以为是有人在唤我，故而停步。”  
“哦？那可巧了，这附近的街坊邻居都称我为‘雪儿’呢，你与我名中竟有同字，又恰逢在小雪天相遇，真算得上是有缘了。”老板娘就此执了陈梦莺的手腕，另一手伸过去替她理了理领口的绒毛，笑道，“看姑娘年纪似乎略长我一些，请问姑娘贵庚？”  
陈梦莺也抿嘴一笑：“我还当你要问我这件披风的来历呢。”于是侃侃报了生辰八字。  
“果然大我一岁有余。”老板娘引她到柜台前，取了两个杯子，倒上新烧好的开水。


	2. Chapter 2

陈梦莺端起杯子靠在唇边试了试温度，老板娘却没动她自己那杯，待陈梦莺饮完手上这一杯，才笑语盈盈道：“帮我搬东西吧，请你免费住一晚，不，两晚。以后也可以打折。”  
对于免宿资陈梦莺倒不是很动心，不过她往侧门的方向看了看，那么多货，这位老板娘大概确实需要她帮忙。  
旧桌椅为了给新桌椅腾地方，都被横七竖八地堆到了角落。老板娘本想先就这么丢着，陈梦莺却说看不下去，还是动手拾掇拾掇吧，把能用的都挑出来。老板娘便也应了，哪成想这一旦动了手，她就非要分组归类弄个整整齐齐不可，一下子打消了陈梦莺得过且过的念头。  
搬动重物这样的体力活对两个女子来说并不轻松。老板娘看了看满头大汗的两人，心里突然有了一番计较。  
她走到柜台后方，从底下的暗屉里取出一块手巾，递给陈梦莺：“瞧你，忙了这么久，自己的行李都还没顾得上搬进来吧。”  
陈梦莺接过手巾一拍脑袋：“啊呀才想起来，算了没关系，先搬完这些再说吧，我怕搞乱了。”话虽这么说，但在这之前，她其实并没有决定入住这家客栈。只是行走江湖的助人为乐之心，再加上老板娘的盛情难却，她才怀着随遇而安的打算勉强应承下来，不想竟是由此一只脚踏进了未来数年的安身之所。  
待到全部收拾完，已经过了晌午。这两日因为客栈翻新没人入住，做饭的人休假去了，后厨没什么吃的，只剩下些卤菜。好在份量还是足够，老板娘便拿了出来权作招待。  
陈梦莺在一旁站着没动，老板娘起初以为她是到了陌生的环境不太习惯，殊不知她早已认真阅读了客栈门前挂着的入住须知，这会儿开始观察房子的结构了。不久后两人谈天时说起这件事，陈梦莺还调皮地玩笑道：“进门先看规矩，我可是五好良民来着。”

老板娘在厨房和大堂之间忙进忙出了好几个来回，不一会儿又往柜台那边去了，陈梦莺见她没有坐下的意思，便上前唤道：“雪儿姑娘。”  
老板娘手上翻阅着账簿，条件反射般答道：“我并不叫雪儿。”对上陈梦莺探询的眼神，她这才意识到自己说漏了嘴，虽然不知道为什么会这样，但她并不打算隐瞒，而是接着说道，“‘雪儿姑娘’听着好像在叫你。我的名字叫‘秋宁’。”  
“秋宁？”  
“嗯，叶秋宁。”  
“听起来不错。”陈梦莺说着将桌上的纸笔推到她面前，“怎么写的？”  
叶秋宁笑着接过笔，自砚中轻轻一过，先写上娟秀的“叶秋”两个字，却在第三个字落下第一个点时顿住了。

那是多久以前的事了。  
曾经有一个少年剑客迷路时经过这里，那时还是大堂打扫丫头的雪儿好心留宿他一晚，第二日又给他指了方向，没想到那少年就此喜欢上了她，并且开始追求她。  
“雪儿”是当时的老板赐给她的名字，因为她在大堂工作，冬天经常在门前扫雪，也因为她干净，老板希望客人看到她就像洁白的雪一样干净。  
少年喜欢她，渴望知道她的一切，当然包括她的本名。  
“叶秋宁。”雪儿如是说。  
少年兴奋地跳起来抱住她，“点水成冰，凝而不化，好名字，相信我，我会让你融化的。我就叫你凝儿吧。”  
雪儿知道他解错了字，却也并不纠正他，任由他这样叫了下去。

回想起从前，叶秋宁无奈地笑了笑。本已按在宣纸上的笔尖轻轻抬起，改点为撇，最后才在左边添上两点水。  
“叶秋凝”三个字跃然纸上。反正本来就是无足轻重的名字，改一个字而已，又只有眼前这一个人知道，没差。  
——虽然那个少年最后还是因为种种原因离开了她，但她无悲无悔无怨无痛，有的只是长长的回忆罢了。  
——我愿意为那样诚心待我的你，留下这个名字。  
——就算有一天我不再记得你，我也会记得，我叫凝儿。

陈梦莺看完，哑哑地一笑：“我也觉得叫你‘雪儿’有些别扭，秋凝妹妹。”  
“你的名字也写给我看看吧。”叶秋凝揭去最上面一张染了墨的宣纸，将纸笔重新推回陈梦莺面前。  
“别别，我的字不好看，我直接说给你听吧，陈梦莺。”  
“那我还是叫你小雪好了。”  
“都可以。”这次是陈梦莺率先牵起了她，两人相携坐到了她们不久前刚刚打扫完毕的大堂，准备开饭。

默不作声不是这两人的风格。叶秋凝打小就没怎么出过远门，而陈梦莺却是四处漂泊，极少在一个地方停留过久。她喜欢她的认真守耐，她歆羡她的见多识广，一边吃着饭一边聊天，几乎是三五句之内便觉投缘了起来。  
出于好奇，叶秋凝问起了陈梦莺过往在外的所见所闻，陈梦莺想了想，道：“我正好有个故事，是我很喜欢的类型，讲给你听吧。”  
叶秋凝虽不知道是个什么样的故事，但想来总不会是“从前有座山山里有座庙”那样的，既然是她的小雪讲的故事，那就洗耳恭听。  
只是没想到，陈梦莺竟然为这个故事准备了两个结局，而且两个结局都非常地出人意料。  
叶秋凝不解：“既然有好的结局，为什么要先说那个悲的呢？”还好悲的那个也算不得太悲，不然以叶秋凝的性子，怕是在这饭桌上就要抹眼泪了。  
“因为这本来就是一个双结局的故事啊，我总不能先讲好的这个，后讲悲的那个吧？”陈梦莺从盘子里夹起一片牛肉塞进嘴里，“好结局总要比坏结局长一些的。”  
叶秋凝垂眸低首，看向自己已经空了的饭碗：“你这人真有意思。”


	3. Chapter 3

午饭完毕，陈梦莺便搬进行礼住了下来。叶秋凝在自己隔壁收拾了间屋子，还特地给她添了个香炉。客栈里的香炉都是叶秋凝按着自己的喜好置办的，熏香的类型只有寥寥几种，这会儿也没问陈梦莺的意见，直接替她择了一个。陈梦莺倒不挑剔，客随主便，原本熏香于她就可有可无，何况这香味算得上她有点喜欢的类型了。  
虽说初来乍到的那天老板娘只说请她免费住一晚，可三天过去了，也没有找她收宿资的意思，似乎是默认她可以无限期地住着了。老板娘独身一人，陈梦莺短期内也不作离开的打算，每日晚间安静地在屋中休息，白天闲暇时便出门逛逛——这条街上的生活固然简单了些，倒还不算单调。

这天傍晚，陈梦莺照常从镇上溜达完一圈，手里收获了几件有趣的小玩意。她踏过门槛时，叶秋凝正和一名身着紫袍的女子面对面坐在大堂靠门边的空桌椅上，两人相谈甚欢的样子。陈梦莺斜瞥了一眼，见那两人之间似乎没有能插进话的空当，索性直接上了楼，连每日回来时的招呼都省了。  
紫袍女子是一名魔术师，名叫紫枫，曾参加过客栈的开业仪式，给客栈的牌匾裱过框子，这两日恰好再次云游路过此地。紫枫说：“你这客栈太过冷清，得想法子招揽一套人员，接待打扫，总不能事事都让你这个老板娘亲自上阵。最重要的，是赶紧添个账房先生。”  
叶秋凝一听有理，第二天一早就写了张告示贴在门外，公开招工，待遇从优。她又巴巴地跑去问陈梦莺，愿不愿意当个账房先生。  
陈梦莺那会儿刚起床，迷迷糊糊地回道：“我不怎么擅长算账的。”  
这只是她的托辞，她其实很会算账，但这时候没有想好，因为她一但接了这个活，就轻易走不开了。  
叶秋凝自然是希望她留下来的，言语中下意识地略去了“留下”二字，只待她答应便封她个职位做做，没想到被她堵了回来，虽不至于气馁，但一时半会儿也顾不上她了。  
为了壮大客栈队伍，叶秋凝忙前忙后招兵买马可是着实脚不沾地了几天。好容易收拾完毕，将新来的几人逐一安排好，叶秋凝累得直扶腰，撑着把手才爬上二楼。这些天里应招的人不少，账房的职位也有人来投过，人选却都不怎么理想，只得一直悬落着。她便再次动起了陈梦莺的脑筋，回屋将自己打理一番后蹑手蹑脚地推开了隔壁的房门。  
“……没关系的，我这现在人少，你就挂个名也无妨。”  
“那好吧。”终是抵不过叶秋凝的再三相邀，陈梦莺应承了下来，心甘情愿地绊住了脚步。  
不过，究竟是谁绊住了谁，谁顺了谁的心甘情愿，从这一刻开始，将见分晓。


	4. Chapter 4

陈梦莺不仅会算账，还会做饭。  
起初叶秋凝也做过一回，卖相还不错，口味清淡了些也并无不可，然而最为致命的是份量太少，拿着成倍的食材却只做出了一小盅，险些叫大家饿了肚子。她连连摆手称自己是头次尝试，大约天生不是做饭的料，这种事情还是等以后口粮稍微富足些再积累经验吧。  
于是厨子不在的这几天，客栈里的伙食都由陈梦莺包揽，虽不是什么丰盛大宴，倒也精致可口，新来的几人纷纷折服于她的厨艺、围着她打下手，陈梦莺自己也得了好些趣味。  
叶秋凝倚在门框边看得欣喜，再过几日，等厨子休假回来，客栈的经营便可踏上正轨了。

小镇地处东南，气候适宜，如今正是游览旺期，许多按季奔走的商人都会路过此处，还有不少是听说了这里的景色慕名来访。无字客栈凭借焕然一新的店面和朴素整洁的风格，在路口那栋金碧辉煌高大亮眼的酒楼的对比压力下，仍是吸引到了不少云游之客。  
入住率很快就达到了五成。  
叶秋凝每日开门迎客、检查大堂，对住户亦是细致关怀从无懈怠，还贴心地提供晨起唤醒服务，客人们自是既满意又感动的。就这样一传十、十传百，客栈在镇上的名气和口碑蒸蒸日上，连向来追求豪华奢靡的富商们都起了好奇之心，要来体验一下传闻中看似清贫实则温馨的生活。  
与之相对的，陈梦莺天性不爱折腾那些繁杂琐碎的事务，她这位账房先生便真似挂名一般，多数时候只坐在大堂里同往来之人讲述奇闻异事。客人们往往被逗得开怀大笑，过了饭点还舍不得走，只得点些茶水再坐一会，好听陈梦莺把故事讲完。客栈也因此又多了几项进账，生意越发地好了起来。  
叶秋凝只将一本总账放在陈梦莺处，明细账目则全部由她亲自打理。她原先只是个大堂的洒扫丫头，初上手理账自是事倍功半，兼之又是个较真性子，除去偶尔在关键点上请教陈梦莺一番，大部分时候都独自对着账本钻研，不到一个月，硬是创出了一套自己的理账方法。  
因着核账长时间坐在台前，最开始那几回，每当陈梦莺讲故事的时候，叶秋凝总是第一个凑上去听的。不过身为老板娘也有些别的事情要忙，偶尔她实在顾不过来，便请人把陈梦莺讲的故事用宣纸记录下来，等晚上拿回房间里一个人偷偷回味。  
“你这个账房先生，该改叫说书先生。”叶秋凝有次拿陈梦莺打趣道。

一日下午，趴在柜台后睡着的叶秋凝迷迷糊糊地醒来，刚直起身子，就见一个小巧的红色身影向她走了过来。  
陈梦莺一手端着只小碟，另一手轻轻搭上柜台边缘，面色微微有些羞赧：“秋凝妹妹辛苦了，这个给你，我今天第一次做，做得不好不要打我。”  
叶秋凝揭开盖子看了看，是一杯水果茶，于冬日的寒案上腾腾地冒着热气。  
早先陈梦莺做饭是为了应付生计，而自从厨子回来之后她就很少下厨做东西了，她觉得客栈中有一个专门的厨子已经足够，且那几个自告奋勇的帮手也极为热心，若是自己再加入，整个厨房怕是就要“产能过剩”了，故而闲暇时大多滞留堂前，帮着喊话、接待客人。  
今天算是为叶秋凝破了个例。既是有心试试新花样，也是为叶秋凝解乏。  
叶秋凝惊喜不已，这么珍贵又有纪念意义的水果茶她可舍不得一口闷，端了茶盏捂在手心里，分了五次才缓缓饮尽。  
此后，陈梦莺也会时不时地做些小菜点心，当做慰劳拿给叶秋凝品尝。  
与旁人不同的是，叶秋凝每次尝完都会仔细点评一番，不局限于“好吃”二字，而是详细说出每项原料如何、工艺如何、口感如何，叫陈梦莺亦觉新奇，那段时间大着胆子开发出了一系列新品。


	5. Chapter 5

无字客栈寥寥数人，一直维持着不错的生意，既不致入不敷出发不起工钱，又不会过分忙碌而使人劳累。各项事务打理得井井有条，彼此间都如家人般相处，甚至有些旅客受到这样的氛围感染，也自愿加入服务的行列，搭手帮忙不亦乐乎。  
意外的是，有一日，客栈突然涌来了一大波客人，门口几乎要排起了队。  
叶秋凝一半惊喜一半诧异，喜的是客栈生意红火，异的是这些人中有不少明显对小镇毫无了解，不知是从何处寻来的。头一日她忙着招待没顾上探问，第二天终究还是忍不住拉住一位客人询问了缘由。  
原来，小镇十里外的府衙那边出了一张“福气榜”，据说行路之人途中在榜上地点驻足可以增加好运，而无字客栈的地址就写在了榜单第五位，许多人因此受到指引而来。  
晚间结算时叶秋凝把此事一说，大家都觉十分新奇，陈梦莺还调侃她“你是不是在府衙里有靠山呢”。  
玩闹归玩闹，客栈的人手到底显得紧张了些。即便这些旅客只是来凑个热闹、大部分用过饭就会离开，但光凭现今这几个伙计总是忙不过来。那榜单不知何时会撤，倘若一直挂着，无字客栈声名在外，总不好统统闭门谢客以对。  
叶秋凝再次把招工告示贴了出去。不仅如此，她自己也没闲着守株待兔，约摸半月之后，又亲自领回来了一位新成员。  
彼时陈梦莺刚收了当天的工，把大家塞给她用来打板的竹条之类都归整放好，正准备到外面看看老板娘怎么出去了大半日还没回来，就见一人影大步流星往正门而来，而身着绿裙的叶秋凝碎步如细雨，并排前行不落分毫。陈梦莺索性站在门边等，待对方走近，她才看清另一人也是女子，发髻高盘，束腰短打，肩上搭着汗巾，作一副男子打扮。  
“你这是又领新人回来了？欢迎欢迎。”  
叶秋凝眉间显见喜色：“给你引见，这是明月，我们的配菜师，她可是我从巷尾那家店挖过来的人才。”  
明月爽朗一笑，连连摆手道：“不敢当，什么配菜师，我就是个买菜的。你们需要什么，只管吩咐我去买就是。”  
三人说笑暂且不表，叶秋凝带明月熟悉了一下客栈内的环境，安排了一间屋子给她，这晚便各自歇下了。

次日晨起，陈梦莺率先向众人打了招呼：“昨个明月来时天太晚了，难得有新人，今日我打算下厨补你们一道菜，想吃什么？”  
客栈里都是随性的人，也没什么特别的需求，只七嘴八舌地向新来的明月介绍：“你有口福了，小雪做的东西可是人间美味。”  
最终建议还是由叶秋凝提的：“想吃炖豆腐。明月也想吃。”  
陈梦莺托腮思量了一阵，道：“我没做过，试试吧。”  
叶秋凝立刻放下手中笔杆给她比了个鼓励的姿势：“我去买豆腐，回来请我们的雪娘大人下厨。”  
明月一听这是自己的分内之事，匆匆赶到柜台边拦下这位正在取银子的老板娘：“我去买吧。”  
叶秋凝抬手按在明月肩上：“你刚来，且歇一日，有时间不如去后厨看看，同厨师商量商量我们的新菜。”  
陈梦莺在身后幽幽补充道：“秋凝妹妹是怕你不熟悉路走丢了。”  
叶秋凝回过头向陈梦莺挤了挤眼睛，莞尔一笑，没有接话。她哪里是担心明月不熟悉路，她那是生怕人跑了。难得挖来个口味性情都合得来的配菜师，合约都还没签，要是这时候放人出去跑了，岂不白费了她这许多天工夫。

陈梦莺做菜不放葱姜蒜，若是旁的倒还罢，这豆腐里不放香辛料，炖出来的可真是一锅清水豆腐，端上来的时候卖相就不怎么好看。  
尽管如此，围坐一桌的众人也并未有太多犹疑，毕竟陈梦莺做出来的东西，怎么都不可能难吃就对了。  
“你这豆腐颜色也太寡淡了。”叶秋凝说完便夹起一筷子放进嘴里。  
“我就知道你要说我。”陈梦莺说着也拉开椅子在她对面坐下，“这一锅豆腐跟寺庙里和尚吃的似的，炖完怕不是要出家了。”  
“好吃哎。”叶秋凝回味着唇齿间的清香，“你可不要出家，你是我店里的招牌宝贝来着。”  
陈梦莺心里其实也紧张，虽然她自己预先尝过，但不确定其他人喜不喜欢，现下听完这话才算是松了口气：“你要是说不好吃，我都打算去山上斋戒三天洗清罪孽了。”

炖豆腐自此成了无字客栈的招牌之一。后来镇上搞联谊活动，每家客栈和菜馆都要派出一人当场进行厨艺展示，叶秋凝就让陈梦莺出了这道炖豆腐。


End file.
